<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Had To Be There by Jaybeefoxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382900">You Had To Be There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy'>Jaybeefoxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober Prompts 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do Not Translate, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, M/M, mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock slips in the Thames mud, and Greg has a photo to share, and considering Greg's propensity for taking photos, not a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober Prompts 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Had To Be There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What on earth is the matter? Gregory?”</p><p>“S.s.sorry, Mycroft….So fuckin’ funny…”</p><p>“What is?” </p><p>“Just Sherlock, on his arse on the Thames foreshore...Slipped…”</p><p>“Was he injured?”</p><p>“Only his dignity. He’s fine.”</p><p>“I imagine that would engender some mirth then…Did you get photos?”</p><p>“Only one and that was a bit shaky. Just...never mind. <strong>You had to be there</strong>.”</p><p>“I am glad I wasn’t. I suspect he would have been insufferable.” </p><p>“Yeah, well...he was insufferable anyway. Got his just deserts for swanning off and leaving us behind though. He looked like a right mudlark.”</p><p>“Doubtless. However I do hope that he did not hinder your investigations?”</p><p>“Not at all. Exactly the opposite at the end of the day. Bit of light relief really.” </p><p>“Good to know. Perhaps...I could take you to dinner? You could share your photo with me. I know some people with the ability to enhance photographs and I greatly suspect they could clean it up a little...purely for investigative purposes, of course.”</p><p>“You make a compelling argument, Holmes.”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>“Dinner and photoshop. Is that like Netflix and Chill?”</p><p>“As it happens, I do have Netflix. Perhaps you would prefer dining at mine?”</p><p>“In exchange for a photo? That has to be the cheapest offer of my life.”</p><p>“Nonsense. In exchange for good company and the chance to see my brother on his arse in the Thames? Priceless, Gregory, priceless.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>